Solve for $p$ : $19 = p + 13$
Solution: Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{19 {- 13}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ 19 &=& p + 13 \\ \\ {-13} && {-13} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 19 {- 13} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 6$